Mouth guards can be worn in an individual's mouth, covering the teeth. Mouth guards are typically designed to protect the teeth and supporting structures. Mouth guards are often worn during athletic activities.
During athletic activities, individuals may be at risk of dehydration. Dehydration can occur due to water loss from the body due to heat or exercise. Dehydration can result in decreased athletic performance and adverse health effects such as fatigue, dizziness, and dehydration sickness. The risk of dehydration can be mitigated by delivering water or other hydrating substances to an individual's bloodstream when needed.
Certain individuals may experience high blood glucose concentration levels. High blood glucose concentration levels can result in adverse health effects such as pancreatic damage and hardened blood vessels. Blood glucose concentration levels can be reduced by delivering insulin to an individual's bloodstream. Insulin improves the body's ability to absorb glucose.